littleeinsteinsfandomcom-20200213-history
June
June is one of the main characters of Little Einsteins. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Bio June is the dancer of the team, and she is the daintiest of the kids. June uses her dancing and ballet skills to help the team solve a problem. She has very high vocabulary skills. She is the only Asian character in the series. Appearance June wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a pink belt, a growing purple tutu (ballet dressing), crimson dancing shoes with no socks, a pink headband, and has a brown frizzy-like hairdo. She has brown eyes. Her earrings change colors often, from baby blue to pink in promotional content. Personality June is the daring, smart, and athletic member of the team. She can dance in hot or cold, as seen in "The Christmas Wish". She takes any chance to help her friends and teach them new dance moves. She knows about every national dance around the world. Like the other members of the gang, June is scared of spiders and bats (as seen in "Our Huge Adventure".) Relationships with other Characters * Leo June might like Leo. In "Ring Around the Planet" She hugs Leo. She likes to be around him when she is worried or mad. * Annie June loves to hang out and chat with Annie. June can make up any dance to go along with Annie's songs. * Quincy Quincy is a friend of June's. June thinks of Quincy as a brother. He can play a song for June to dance to. Gallery She more images in June's Gallery Page. Duck, Duck, June!.jpeg The Birthday Matchine Leo and June.png June with Sparkling Shoes.jpeg June pose.jpeg June i.png June in her Life Vest.png June Leaping.png|Trivia: June leaping over 10 times her size June.png 200px-June looking for big jet.jpg (June)1.jpeg 200px-June mum.jpg June's halloween outfit.png June kisses Rocket.png June hugging Leo.png June Glass.png|This Is June Putting On Her Glass Slipper 200px-June and da shoe.jpg Trivia * In the pitch pilot, she started out as a young Chinese girl. * She is voiced by Erica Huang. * She is the only character that has slanted eyes (Asian). * Her name was given after the sixth month in the Georgian calendar. * She is the only Little Einsteins character who wears any kind of jewelry. * In the episode "Show and Tell", she actually wears socks with her ballet shoes. * Even though she loves to dance, she is mainly interested in ballet, because that is the only dance she does most of the time. * She wears the exact same purple tutu dress every day, except for the Halloween episode, where it changes to black. * She has a class where she teaches Blue-Footed Booby Birds ballet. * She only appeared in the Little Einsteins brand. * She can leap in the air 10 times her size. * In the UK she is voiced by Poppy Lee Friar. Occupations Little Einstein, Dancer, Teacher. Category:Little Einsteins Characters Category:Team Category:Characters Category:Kids